Such multiple-stage gas generators are intended and are being used to adapt the generated quantity of gas to the requirements of a vehicle occupant restraint system in accordance with the situation. Tubular gas generators have an outer housing, the axial length of which is distinctly greater than the diameter. Such tubular gas generators have hitherto been constructed so as to have two stages, the igniters being provided in the axial end walls of the outer housing.